1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for inducing increased economical driving of a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for inducing economic driving of a hybrid vehicle based on a calculated accumulated mileage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles are environmentally-friendly vehicles which increase fuel efficiency and reduce exhaust emissions by having a motor powered by a battery as well as an engine powered by fossil fuel and/or biofuel.
Driving modes in hybrid vehicles include a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode, which, when compared with a vehicle using only an engine, increases fuel efficiency by about 30-40% through alternating power distribution between an engine and a motor during acceleration, an idle stop mode, which raises fuel efficiency by stopping the engine while the engine is idle when the vehicle is stopped, and a regenerative braking mode, which charges the battery using braking and inertia energy generated by the motor that drives the vehicle.
In the past these type of systems have employed an apparatus that calculates gas mileage and a related percentage denoting the level of economy the vehicle is currently being operated at in order to inform driver whether or not the vehicle is reaching its economic potential or not. However, the logistical calculation provided in the above apparatus only accounts for fuel consumption, which is only one of the factors in hybrid systems.
Furthermore, the above mentioned apparatus also only provides the driver with the driver's associated economical percentage which typically does not sufficiently motivate the driver to drive more economically, thereby lowering inducing effects of economic driving.